X-Men Origins: Emma Frost
X-Men Origins: Emma Frost is the first film of the new X-Men reboot franchise, Uncanny X-Men. The film's cast includes: Jessica Lange as Hazel Frost, Michael Keaton as Winston Frost, and marks Victoria's Secret Angel, Candice Swanepoel's acting debut. Plot The film starts off with a 17-year-old, shy, brunette Emma Frost in Mr. Ian Kendall's history class taking a test. She is shown struggling to figure out the answers and decides to try to use her telepathy to cheat by reading her classmates minds. Emma then flashes back to a weeks ago when her powers first manifested. The scene shows a distressed Emma on the verge of passing out at a school dance due to involuntarily using her telepathy on everyone in the room. It then cuts back to Emma deciding not to take her chances again. Mr. Kendall tells the class that their time is up and takes up all the papers. Once the bell rings, he asks Emma to stay after class. He tells her that he noticed her struggling on the tests and offers to tutor her after school until she gets her grades up. She nervously accepts and goes on to her next class. At the end of the school day,Emma returns to Mr. Kendall's class and they walk together to the library to start the session. Once it's over he walks her to her chauffeured car. She returns to her home (the lavish Frost estate) seeing her father, Winston Frost, arguing with her mother, Hazel Frost, and her older sister, Adrienne Frost. Winston stops once he sees Emma and directs his frustration towards her, asking her where's she's been. She tells him that she was just studying with her teacher and her father responds by telling her how stupid and incompetent she is before storming out of the room. She asks Hazel what was wrong with her father and Hazel tells her that he just had a bad day at work and that she should get ready for dinner--a dinner in which Winston will not attend. At the table she notices that her brother, Christian, isn't eating and confronts him about it after dinner. He tells her that he had a secret that he didn't want anyone to know, then Emma tells him that she would tell him a secret of her own if he tells her his in return. He agrees and Emma tells him that she can hear other people's thoughts. He hesitantly decides to hold his end of the bargain and tells him that he thinks that he's gay and warns her not to tell their father or he'll tell him her secret. Over the next few weeks, Emma has be staying after school with Mr. Kendall studying for her classes. Their attraction for one another has grown with every tutoring session. After the last session before a history test in his class the next day, Emma's driver experiences car trouble and he walks a few miles back to the school to find help. Mr. Kendall drives by and offer's Emma a ride home that she reluctantly agrees to. He takes her home safely and engage in small conversation before he leans in and begins kissing her. They stop soon after and Mr. Kendall apologizes and drives off. Winston has been quietly observing them and orchestrated the events of the evening and confronts Emma, telling her that he will have him fired. When Emma arrives to his class, a new teacher has already taken his place and gives them the test that Mr. Kendall planned for them to have. Even after all that studying, Emma still struggles to think of the correct answers and decides to read the minds of her classmates to find the right answers, which ends up getting her a perfect score and she begins to read minds on all of her school work. The principle soon grows suspicious and makes her stay after school to retake all of her tests without any other students. Even with her not knowing any of the answers, she still gets a perfect score because of her father's generous donations. She comes home to a family in ruins. Christian's secret comes out through Adrienne eavesdropping on their conversation and Hazel finds out about Winston's affairs. At a Christmas party a few weeks later, Christian is shown under the influence of prescription drugs and Emma calls out to her father for help.Winston complies and chooses her to be the heir to his fortune, which infuriates Adrienne. Instead of sending him to rehab, Winston calls for him to be taken away to a mental institution. This causes Emma to lash out at her father, telling him that she will find her own way without his money. Emma began to work minimum wage jobs and stayed at a hotel. After attempting to use her telepathy to pay for the meal with a newspaper instead of money, Emma was eventually caught and made to wash dishes, where she met Troy Killkelly, who she was attracted to and moved in with. Unfortunately, Troy owed money and Emma used her telepathy at a Casino to erase their financial problems, but the loan shark insisted that they owed more, for interest. Troy suggested that they pretend to kidnap Emma and have Winston pay a ransom, but Winston refused, stating that his daughter was already dead to him. After Troy was killed, Emma absorbed all of the shark's memories of business. After her sister Adrienne took Emma's kidnapping video to the news, Winston was forced to pay the ransom. However, Emma freed herself using her abilities, took the money and moved to New York. Emma dyed her hair blonde and enrolled into Empire State University, where she was reunited with Mr. Kendall. While attending class, Emma met her first fellow telepath, Astrid Bloom, and Astrid began to train Emma in the use of her abilities. After learning that Mr. Kendall was dating her roommate, Christine McDermott, Emma confessed her love for him and he pursued a relationship with Emma. Christine threatened to expose Mr. Kendall's relationship with students if he did not leave Emma, but Astrid influenced him to choke her. Upon learning the truth, Emma mentally defeated Astrid, absorbing her knowledge of telepathy--making her the master telepath she is today, and saved Mr. Kendall's job, revealing her mutation to him. Unexpectedly, Mr. Kendall left Emma in disgust. Post Credits Scene It picks up where Emma is left sitting by herself. She starts walking through campus, trying her best to ignore the anti-mutant protesters. Emma then walks though a seemingly deserted part of campus as comes across Sebastian Shaw. He walks up to her and tells her that he has an offer that she can't refuse. Cast Main *Candice Swanepoel as Emma Frost *Jake Gyllenhaal as Ian Kendall *Yaya DaCosta as Astrid Bloom *Michael Keaton as Winston Frost Supporting *January Jones as Adrienne Frost *Jessica Lange as Hazel Frost *Xavier Samuel as Troy Killkelly *Chase Crawford as Christian Frost *Olivia Thirlby as Christine McDermott Appearances By *Saoirse Ronan as Cordelia Frost *Patrick Dempsey as Sebastian Shaw Sequel This movie will be proceeded by The Hellfire Club (2016). Category:X-Men Category:Reboot Category:Films Category:Action Category:Superheroes Category:Movies